The subject invention generally relates to portable platform or surface assemblies for affixing to the backrest of chairs or seats. The device of the subject invention is useful for seats that are arranged in rows, or one behind another, as, for example, on buses, trolleys, or even theaters, auditoriums, benches, etc. However, the subject invention is particularly useful in vehicles, especially automobiles. Few vehicles provide built-in platforms, e.g., trays, desks, or shelves, for working or eating, particularly in the backseat of a vehicle, for example a car or truck. Usually an occupant in the vehicle back seat must balance drinks and food, or work on their lap, which can be messy, difficult and uncomfortable.
Various prior art devices provide vehicle backseat trays, desks, tables, etc. for working and/or eating. Many of these devices are adjustable and/or extendable in various aspects. But, most tend to be cumbersome or difficult to use or move, particularly by children. Other prior art devices are inadequately adjustable, often too short or high to be comfortably used by individuals sitting against the back seat. Others are more permanently installed or are difficult to install and, thus, not very portable. Further, prior art devices do not provide adequate safety feature(s) that prevent an individual from being harmed if they bump into or are forcefully pushed against the devices, or if excessive weight is placed on the devices.
There still exists a need for a portable surface useful for eating or working in a rear seat such as the backseat of an automobile or similar vehicle that is easily installed, adjustable for use by various sized individuals and having a safety feature(s) to prevent harm in the event of accidental forceful contact.